The New Fighter
by Rubber Revolver
Summary: My first fanfic. The Super Smash Bros tournament is getting a new competitor a ace gunman named Vash. Please no flames. SuperSmashBros and Trigun crossover. Chapter 6 now up.
1. A new fighter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Brothers, Trigun, or any thing that would make me rich so get off my back. **

"Smashers!" the master hand yelled everyone into his office. All the smashers showed up in seconds of his call and all sat in the provided chairs.

"What do you want M.H." said Link in a soft tone so he would not aggravate the already angry hand. "Is this about the tournament coming up?"

"Yes Link as you all know the largest Super Smash Brother tournament is coming up soon and I thought we could use a new smasher." M.H said while looking over the crowed of fighters.

"Were getting a new smasher for the tournament?" Samus said looking at Master Hand with an odd look. "Don't we have enough fighters already?"

"This wasn't my decision it came from the higher ups, they think we need some different flavor in this competition." M.H replayed as he floated in front of the samshers.

"So who is this guy, and where dose he come from?" asked Fox who didn't seem too excited about the idea of a new opponent.

"I don't think any of you have ever herd of him because he not from this planet and has no connection with Nintendo." Said M.H "But I assure you he is suppose to be the greatest fighter on his planet."

"So where is he?" asked Peach who was sitting next to Mario and Luige.

"Ok you can come in now!" Master Hand yelled out into the next room.

The door nobe turn and slowly opened, and then he walks in. He was a very tall man dressed in a long red coat. He had long blond hair that had been spiked so that he look a little like a broom. He was wearing yellow sunglasses that hid his eyes. The man walks slowly up to Master Hand and stood in front of the smashers.

"Everyone I would like to introduce you to are newest smasher. His name is Vash The Stampede." Said M.H as the other smashers looked on in awe at the intimidating man. "Is there anything you would like to tell your new friends Vash."

"HELLO" said Vash in a odd tone that made everyone look at him odd. "Well my name is Vash and I'm from the plant Gunsmoke. I love kids and having fun, oh and my favorite food is donuts."

"This is the great fighter, he seems more like a fool then a fighter to me." Ganondorf said wile staring at Vash. "What can he possible do to fight us?"

"Don't be a jerk Ganondorf." Zelda said wile giving Ganondorf a death look. "I bet he could kick your but any day."

Vash looked hurt from the last commit. As he looked at the fighters that were giving him odd looks and the girl that just stood up for him. Vash removed his tinted glasses to show off a pair of water blue eyes.

"Well Mr. Ganondorf if you must know I am a gunfighter. I don't really like to fight though and would much rather live in peace." Said Vash as he got strange looks from the fighters who didn't believe he could be a gunfighter.

"So Vash why don't you get situated in the mansion and get to meet some of the other fighters. How about Link, Link show Vash around please." Master Hand said as he dismissed the smashers.

"Alright" Vash and Link said in unison.

A few hours latter Vash was situated in his room which was in the boys wing of the mansion. Link and Vash were quickly becoming friends.

"So you saved a hole kingdom!" Vash said almost in awe of Links tail.

"Yep that's right." Link said as he was enjoying the praises he got from Vash. "So Mr. Vash The Stampede, have you done anything interesting in your home world?" asked Link as they walk down the hallway to the kitchen.

"Well nothing as impressive as what you've done." Vash said with a slightly sad look in his blue eyes.

"Come on Vash you must have done something amazing to get invited here, only the very best fighters our allowed here." Link said as he looked at Vash.

"Well on my home planet I am very well known but not very liked." Vash stated with a vary sad look in his eyes.

"What do you mean by that Vash?" Link said as he looked at his new friend with worry. "You don't hurt people do you?"

"No, not internally anyway. Many bad things have happen to me because of my brother Knives. I don't like to hurt people let alone kill someone but he was twisted. There was a accident with me and him where I destroyed a entire city but I rather not get into that. But anyway the entire plant put a 60-billion double dolor bounty on my head. That is why I am so well know on my plant but it is for the wrong reason." Vash looked incredibly sad about telling about his history.

"Its ok Vash you still seem like a great guy to me." Link looked at Vash with a smile. "Now come on lets get something to eat and you can meet some of my other frainds."

With the mention of food Vash's mood completely changed, as he became instantly happy. "I really hope they have donuts" Vash said in a happy mood again

"I'm sure they do Vash, I'm sure they do." Link said with a smile as he and his new friend ran down the hallway


	2. Dinner and the smoking gun

Link and Vash traveled down the hallway of the smasher mansion going into the large dinning room. Vash could already hear the chatter from the other competitors in the dining room.

"I think were the only one's not in there. That or your friends are very loud." Vash said while looking at Link with a smile.

Link looked at Vash as they continued to run and said "Yea they can get pretty loud sometimes, but if I'm right my friends aren't the ones making that noise."

Vash had a look of confusion on his face as he spoke to Link. "If there not your friends… then do you have enemies here?" Vash asked as him and Link rounded another corner.

The entrance to the dinning hall was now and sight and Vash could see many tables and chairs. He could see many people in the room as he and Link finally entered the dinning hall. The aroma of freshly cooked food was everywhere and Vash could see a large assortment of dishes laid out on a vary large table in the center of the room.

"Hay Link," cried a woman's voice from the side of the room.

"Hi Zelda" Link said as he lead Vash to the table where his friends sat.

The table was a very long rectangular table with many seats with it. Vash saw many faces at the table that Vash knew from before.

"Hello Mr. Stampede my name is Zelda." Said the blond hair girl in the pink dress. Vash knew her from before when she stood up for him when he was getting insulted. Vash gave her a warm smile as he shook hands with her.

"Please just call me Vash Zelda. It is very nice to meet you." Vash looked at her kindly, he thought she was very pretty but didn't want to say anything, it was apparent that her and Link were close and didn't want to come between them until he knew more about them. "I wanted to thank you Zelda for sticking up for me when that man insulted me."

"Who Ganondorf? Don't worry about it that guy's a jerk anyway. Zelda replayed and let out a small laugh.

"Well thanks anyway it was very nice." Vash said and smiled.

"So Vash let me introduce you to my friends. This is Samus." Link said pointing to a blond hair and green eyed girl sitting very close to him.

"Its nice to meet you Vash" said Samus as she gave him a quick smile.

"This is fox." Link said pointing to the fox looking man who had his arms crossed. Fox gave Vash a quick nod and then looked away. "Next we have Roy and Marth." Link pointed to the two boys sitting next to each other one had firer red hair and the other blue. They both gave Vash a smile and then began talking to each other again.

"Finally we have…." But before Link could finish the blond hair girl jumped up out of her seat.

"I'M PEACH." Yelled peach as she moved forward and gave Vash a big huge. "It's so nice to meet a handsome man here." Peach said as she continued hugging Vash.

Vash looked around extremely surprised and scared at how forward this girl was.

"It's very nice to meet you to Peach." Vash said with a warm smile.

When she finally let go all the smasher sat down. Vash was now sitting between Link and Peach who keep moving closer to him. On his opposite side sat Zelda who was next to Samus and Fox.

Once all the smashers had been seated Master Hand floated into the room. He quickly quieted the chattering fighter in the room.

"Let us have a good time at this dinner because we have a new friend in our presences." All eyes focused on Vash as the Master Hand spoke. Vash gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his head, he really didn't like all the extra attention. "Now everybody dig in!" exclaimed M.H.

All the smasher stood up and moved towards the table with all the food on it. Vash stayed close to his new group of friends as they waited for their food. Once everyone had gotten what they wanted they all returned to there tables.

Vash sat back down in his seat and stared at his plate it was piled high with donuts.

"Jeez Vash you weren't kidding when you said you loved donuts." Exclaimed Link as he looked on in awe of Vash's plate

"Well it's not often that I can eat my fill of donuts for free." Vash said with a happy look on his face.

The entire dinning room watched Vash as he consumed the donuts. He looked almost like a vacuum sucking up dozens of donuts. As he finished his meal he sat back in his chair with a satisfied look on his face.

"That was either the scariest thing or the most amazing thing I have every seen." Fox said as he looked at Vash with happy eyes.

As his new friends at the table were eating Vash looked around at the other tables. He could see a table that seem to be filled with children. He was surprised to see children at a place like this but did not think less of them for being children. He could also see that the table behind him was being very loud. Vash looked back and saw what he assumed to be the mean guys of the group. Vash could see one that was a gorilla with a tie on. He could also see A very large dinosaur looking creature with spicks protruding from it's shell on it's back. Finally Vash saw the man who had insulted him before the one his friends call Ganondorf.

'What's he doing' Vash thought to himself as he saw Ganondorf pull his arm back. Then Vash realized he was throwing one of his dinner plates at him. No one else had seen what he was doing so no one would stop him. Ganondorf let the plat fly at Vash.

Vash could see that the plate was off target and knew it would not hit him. But suddenly he realized that the plate was going to hit someone at his table…Zelda. She sat there talking to Link about something totally oblivious of the upcoming danger. "I have to stop it!' Vash thought as the plate approached.

With lightning fast reflexes he had his gun drawn like magic. His gun was a larg silver handgun. The gun was a six chamber .45 gun. Vash drew and light reflected off of his gun catching the eyes of many of the smashers in the room. With out any hesitation Vash shot a single bullet and watched as the plate smash into tiny pieces in mid air.

The plate pieces fell to the ground with a clang as everyone in the room looked at the gunman with the smoking gun. Zelda had realized what happen and that Vash just saved her from a large amount of pain. Zelda gave him a quick smile, but Vash seemed to not notice it. Vash stood up and put on his yellow sunglasses to hide his eyes.

Vash took a quick glare in Ganondorf direction and saw that he was in shock form what had just happened. Vash hopping to avoid getting into a fight slowly walked out of the dinning room with everyone's eyes still on him.

"Vash…." Zelda said confused about why he was just leaving. Vash kept on walking untile he was out of the dinning room. Zelda was still looking at where he just was and uttered under her breath "Thank you Vash."


	3. It's A Bounty Hunter!

Hello Everyone Chapter three is up I really hope you like it. I would also like to take this time to thank my reviewers. Thanks go to foxdude33, niyanna, halomasterchief, Bowser Jr. Nutt. Thanks for your review's I really appreciate them. Enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own SSB or Trigun.

'Oh man.' Vash thought as he walked down the hallway that lead to his room. 'Why do people get hurt wherever I go, she would have got hurt really badly if I hadn't shot that plate.' Vash stopped at his door and pushed his key into the lock then he stepped into his room.

"Maybe I should just leave and save everyone a lot of trouble." Vash said to himself as he fell onto his bed. Suddenly there was a loud nock on the door.

"Vash are you in there?" The voice said. Vash quickly matched the voice as Link's.

"Yea I'm in here what do you want Link." Vash said without his usually happy voice, this voice sounded sad and scared. Vash rose form his soft bed and once again landed on his black boots. Vash slowly walk to the door and unlocked it. He was greeted with the site of his new friends. Link was standing at the front beside him was Samus and Fox and in the back he could see Zelda looking at him.

"What do you guys want." Vash said as he looked at his four friends as they started to enter his room. His friends looked around and noticed the lack things in it.

"Jeez Vash where's all your stuff, did you not unpack yet or something?" Samus said as she looked at the blonde haired man with a curious smile.

"Well I don't really have anything to unpack except for a few cloth." Vash said as he quickly brighten up. He was very surprised as he saw the look on Zelda and Samus face.

"You mean you didn't bring anything from home?" Zelda said with a shocked look on her face. "My room is full of all sorts of stuff that I brought with me when I came to the mention."

"Zelda Vash doesn't have time for all the stuff like you he has to avoid all those bounty hunters." Said Link as he looked at Zelda with amusement.

"Wait! You have a bounty on your head Vash?" Samus said looking very interested in the subject.

Vash looked at her a little started at her attention at his bounty. "Well it really isn't that much it's no big deal." Said Vash trying to get out of the situation.

Samus suddenly came up very close to Vash and in a innocent voice said "So Vash how much is this little bounty of yours worth."

"It really is no big deal just a tiny bounty, and why do you care so much." Vash said getting very nervous he could tell something was going on with Samus.

"What are you talking about Vash? Didn't you tell me before your bounty was 60 billion." Link said with a confused look of his face.

Vash glared at him with angry eyes. 'Why did he have to say that I didn't want everyone to know I had a huge bounty on my head.' Vash thought. 'All these fighters here, with my luck one of them will be a bounty hunter.'

That's when Vash turned his attention back to Samus who had a amazed look on her face. "60 BILLION!" Samus exclaimed as she stood there in awe but didn't take her eyes off of Vash.

"You really did it now Vash." Said fox with a worried look on his face. Vash looked around the room to see Link Zelda and Fox had begun to back away form himself and Samus.

"What are you talking about Fox?" Vash said as he also took a step back away from Samus who was completely focused on Vash. When Vash tried to take a step back Samus quickly step forwarded. Vash kept taking steps back until Samus had him pined against the wall.

"Well Vash were could this bounty of yours be cashed in." Samus said as she tried to get closer to Vash. Vash wasn't sure what was happening but he knew it wasn't good.

"Vash, I don't know how to tell you this but Samus is a bounty hunter." Zelda said with a worried look on her face.

'How do I get out of this one, this bounty hunter is my friend but I will not let her get me' Vash thought as Samus tried to grab him. Vash quickly ducked to the side as she tried to grab him and ran to the other end of the room."

Samus quickly turned around and looked at Vash who was standing in front of the door. "Come on Vash I just want to show you my ship." Samus said as she began to slowly walk forward.

"Come on Samus were friends right. I'm sure you don't want to do this we can…." Vash said but was cut off as the door slammed open and hit him in the back of the head and he flew half way across the room.

"VASH are you here?" Peach said as she barged into the room. Everyone in the room looked in awe as Vash laid motionless in the middle of the floor with some blood coming from the back of his head. "What did you guys do to him!" Peach shouted as she ran over to Vash and dropped to his side.

"What did we do, you did that Peach." Zelda said with a worried look on her face. "Is he ok?"

All of Vash's friends started to move closer to him as Peach tried to roll him over on his back. The entire grope surrounded Vash and looked at him as he was turned on his back. Vash had a dazed look on his face as his friends lean closer.

"Vash are you ok?" Foxed asked as they leaned closer to him.

All of the sudden Vash leaped up extremely fast with a confused look on his face. "Jeez, who hit me?" Vash said as he tried to regain his composure. Link, Fox, Samus and Zelda all pointed to Peach who stared at Vash with scared eyes.

"Vash I'm so sorry." Peach exclaimed as she quickly got up and gave Vash a huge hug. "Please forgive me Vash." Peach said as tears started to form in her eyes.

Vash was still extremely dazed and when Peach hugged him he almost lost his balance. "Its ok Peach don't worry about it I've had much worse." With this Peach let go of him with a happy look on her face. Her happiness quickly faded as Vash started to fall face first to the ground.

"He passed out!" Link exclaimed as they all ran over to Vash. "Fox help me get him on his bed." They got Vash into his bed and began looking at his head. "Its just a little cut he'll be fine." Link said with happiness.

Zelda then stepped forward. "Let me help him." She said as she used her magic on him. The cut on his head quickly disappeared and so did the large bump. "He should be fine now." Zelda said with a smile on her face. "He just needs some rest."

"Ok let's leave him alone so he can sleep." Fox said as they all begin to leave the room. Peach had a guilty face on as she left the room almost in tears.

"Zelda are you coming?" Link asked, everyone else had already left the room and now only Link and Zelda remained.

"I'm going to stay here awhile and make sure he's ok." Zelda said as Link left the room. 'He seems so sad but he always trying to smile.' Zelda thought as she looked at the sleeping man. 'He helped me so I'll help him' She thought as she took a seat next to Vash's bed.

Six hours latter 

Vash Woke up in a daze as he looked around his room to see what had happen. Sun had begun to leak into the room through the window. 'Did I pass out?' Vash thought as he began to get up.

Vash then noticed that a certain blond girl was sitting asleep in the chair next to his bed.

"Zelda..."

Possibly in the next chapter I will set up Vash's first fight so if you want to see any smasher in the first fight please tell me. See you next time, latter.


	4. I'm fighting who?

**Ok, new chapter. This one is longer then the others and I don't know why. I think I just wanted to put a lot of stuff in this one. Anyway thanks for the reviews they mean a lot to me, so keep them coming. So enjoy the new chapter and I'll see you with the next one in a couple of days.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SSB or Trigun**

"Zelda, Zelda wake up." Vash said in a quiet voice as he looked at the blonde woman in the pink dress sitting next to his bed. 'I can't believe she's still here, she must have stayed here all night.' Vash thought with a smile.

Zelda slowly began to stir in her seat. She was pulled out of a dream of her kingdom in Hyrule, too awake to a room flowing with sunlight. 'I must have fallen asleep.' Zelda thought then she noticed that Vash was sitting up looking at her. Zelda blushed when their eyes meet.

"Hi Zelda, good morning." Vash said with his usual big goofy smile on his face. "Did you stay here all night?" Vash said as he got to his feet, he still had his long red coat and black under suit that coved his entire body. Vash's hair was no longer spiked up in its normal way but slightly falling over his face.

"Yea, I guess I did." Zelda said still blushing from before. She looked at the tall man in front of her and said, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude. How dose you head feel?"

"No need to apologize I'm happy for the company." Vash said as he began to rub the back of his head to check his cut. "Hay, the cut it's gone!" Vash said amazed that his cut had completely healed.

"Yea I healed you with some of my magic." Zelda said as she gave Vash a smile. Vash looked at her with surprise.

"Thanks I appreciate it." Vash said as he gave Zelda a hug. For the second time that morning Zelda blushed. Suddenly there was a nock on the door. The door knob turned slowly as Peach entered the room.

"Vash are you up yet?" Peach ask as she turned to see Zelda and Vash in a embrace. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" Peach screamed as Vash and Zelda quickly turned there attain towards Peach.

"Oh, um hi Peach" Vash said with a worried smile on his face. "I'm felling much better now so you don't have to worry."

Peach just stood there giving Zelda a death look. Vash felling very uncomfortable finally spoke up after a few minuets. "Well Zelda thanks for your help but if you two will excuse me I have to take a shower."

Zelda and Peach finally stopped looking at each other and looked at Vash. "Oh sorry Vash." They said in unison as they both moved out the door. Vash stood in the middle of his room for a moment staring at where the women had just been.

'Well that was uncomfortable' Vash thought as he began to take off his red coat. 'I hope they aren't mad at each other Peach look like she would rip Zelda head off.' Vash stood there than gave a little laugh. 'Your just imaging it Vash get a hold of yourself. Those girls are best friends they wouldn't get mad at each other over a hug.'

In The Hallway 

Peach and Zelda walked in silence until they were far away from Vash's room. Then Peach turned to Zelda a angry look in her eyes. "So are you and Vash in love now." She said with an angry tone of voice.

"No!" Zelda said with a defensive tone. "Were just friends, he was thanking me for healing his wounds, that you inflicted on him!"

Peach was taken back by this, and looked hurt. "I'm sorry Zelda but I really like Vash and I thought I wouldn't have a chance with him if your with him."

"Well were not going out or anything like that." Zelda said as she looked at her friend. "Like I said were just friends. Why don't you just talk to him and see if he wants to go out with you."

"I'm too embarrassed Zelda. Could you ask him for me please." Peach said with a small smile on her face.

"Well ok I guess I could. But…" Zelda was about to finish when Peach jumped on her and gave he a quick hug.

"Thank you Zelda!" Peach shouted as she hugged her friend. Zelda was looking out into nothing thinking. 'Do I really want to set them up. Am I jealous of her.' Zelda thoughts were interrupted as Peach pulled on her arm "Come on lets grab some breakfast Zelda." Zelda was pulled down the hall with Peach as she thought about Vash.

Back in Vash's Room 

"Much better." Vash proclaimed as he walked into the main part of his room he had slipped back into his red coat and black suit that covered his arms and legs. His hair was once again in its pointy style and he had just taken his gun into it's holster.

"Ok lets have a look around." Vash said as he stepped out of his room and ran down the hall. Vash had taken in only some of the mansion and was eager to see the rest of it. Before he could explore however his stomach started to rumble. "Oh man looks like I should take in breakfast first." Vash laughed at himself as he ran down the tall stairs that lead to the main part of the dinning room.

Vash entered the dining room and saw it was almost completely empty. He was happy to see a familiar face, It was Fox sitting at a table alone drinking coffee and reading a paper. "Hi Vash" He said looking up from his paper only briefly to look at his friend.

"Oh hi Fox, where is everyone." Vash said looking around.

"Vash Breakfast started two hours ago." Fox said as he watched Vash's face sink. "Unfortunately you woke up too late. Sorry Vash." Fox looked at his friend with a smirk. "Lucky for you I had a feeling you would sleep through breakfast, so I saved these for you." Fox reached next to his paper and pulled out a plate with six donuts on it.

"Thank you fox!" Vash cheered as he quickly grabbed the plate and ate the donuts down. "Man those are good." Vash said with a smile on his face.

"Well I figured you could use them since your next match is tonight." Fox said as he saw Vash's surprised face.

"My match? Already, I can't believe it." Vash said still looking worried. "So who is my opponent in the match?"

Fox was once again smiling "Well she's right behind you." Fox said as he watched Vash slowly turning around to see Samus.

"Oh umm hi Samus." Vash said with a scared smile on his face. "Your not still interested in that bounty right?"

"I am still very interested by your bounty Mr. Vash and I plane to claim it." Samus said as she looked at Vash. "Once I beat you in are mat ch tonight I going to claim that bounty on your head."

"So why didn't you just try to take the bounty when I was passed out last night?" Vash said with curiosity in his voice.

"Lets just say I like the thrill of the hunt and I wont take you with out having you give me a fight." Samus said now smirking.

"I wont go down easy." Vash said also smirking. "I guess will see who's better tonight." At that Vash stood up and started to walk out the room. "I'll see you tonight ok Samus."

Vash went out of the room and began to walk up the stairs to his room. 'Oh man I don't want to fight her. What am I going to do if I loose I'll get turned in for my bounty. I don't want to get arrested, awe man.' Vash thought as he twisted the doorknob to his room. "Maybe I should go practice before the fight." Vash said to himself as he took his gun out of its holster.

Vash walked to the back of the mansion, which had been set up as a giant training ground. There was a section for weight lifting, a section for running, and even a sparing ground. Vash moved towards a private section next to a tall tree and a large patch of grass. Vash sat down leaning against the tree and closed his eyes.

"Vash? What are you doing?" Vash quickly looked up to see Link with his sword and shield in hand staring at Vash.

"Nothing Link, I was just enjoying the serenity of this place. I almost never get to see grass or trees on my home planet." Vash said as he slowly open his eyes. "It very beautiful here. But this place would be a lot better if I didn't have to fight."

"Well Vash this is a fighting tournament. Anyway want to practice with me?" Link said as he pointed his sword at Vash. "Come on I'm in the mood to fight." At this Vash got up and walked with Link out of the shade of the tree.

"Are you sure you want to Link?" Vash said looking doubtfully at the elf.

"Yea lets get some practice, you need it if you're taking on Samus." Link said as he got into his fighting stance. "So are you going to draw?"

"No, I don't want to hurt you." Vash said as he stood about five feet away from Link.

"Ok, if you sure." Link said as he charged at Vash. Link had his sword to his side and took a horizontal swing at Vash. Vash quickly stepped back and avoided the blow. "Not bad, I'll make this a bit tougher." Link then ran to Vash and took six quick stabs. Vash easily dogged all six strikes.

"Can we stop now or do you want to continue." Vash said as he gave Link a smile.

"Not a chance." Link said with a angry tone of voice. "Vash draw your weapon fight back." Link said in a demanding voice. He watched as Vash's hand dipped to his waist and drew his silver handgun. "Alright lets do this." Link said as he once more charged Vash with his shield held up in front. Link had intended to bash Vash with his shield and nock him down, but that was not the case.

Seconds before Links shield would have smashed into him Vash leaped in the air. Vash's sudden movements took Link back. In one smooth motion Vash leaped above Link and back flipped so he was facing him when he landed. Once Vash's feet hit the ground his gun raised to the back of Links head.

"Bang, Bang." Vash said with a smile on his face. "So I guess this means our little fight is over."

Link turned around and gave Vash an angry look. "I don't like to be beat." He said as he put his shield back on his back.

"Sorry buddy." Vash said as he put his gun in its holster. Suddenly both men turned when they heard applies coming from the tree Vash had been sitting under.

"That was great." Both Peach and Zelda cheered. "Great job Vash, you kicked his butt." Peach said as she got up from where she was sitting. "I'm sure you will beat Samus tonight."

"Thanks ladies." Vash said as he gave them both his goofy smile.

"Come on Vash how about a rematch" Link said as he held his sword out. "I was only going easy on you the last time."

"Yea right." Zelda said. "You were just beet and don't want to admit it." Link gave her a cold look.

"I'm going to go relax before my big fight, It's already getting late." Vash said as he walked away form the group.

"See you latter Vash." Peach and Zelda said as they waved him good-bye.


	5. Vash Vs Samus

**Disclaimer: I don't own SSB or Trigun**

Vash woke up from the nap he was taking to past the time. It was already five a cock and Vash's match would begin in a half an hour. Vash sat up and put his black boots and red coat back on. Vash walked out of his room and went to the front of the mansion to meet up with his friends.

"Hey you guys." Vash said as he walked through the large front door to the mansion. Fox, Link, Zelda, and Peach were standing in front waiting for him.

"Hi Vash." Link said as Vash walked over to his friends. "So are you ready for the fight tonight Vash?"

"I guess so I really don't want to fight though, I hope Samus will reconsider and we can call this hole mach off." Vash said.

"I wouldn't count on that Vash." Peach said as she moved closer to him. "She can get really violent when there is a bounty to cash in."

"She should be here by now actually." Fox said as he looked around the front of the building. "I wouldn't expect her to be late for a bounty."

Suddenly all talk stopped as Samus came out of the mansion using the same door Vash had only moments earlier. Samus had on her battle suit as was ready for a fight. She held her orange helmet in her hand letting her blond hair spill out of the back of her suit.

"Well Vash are you ready for are fight." Samus said in a plesent tone. "I sure can't wait to collect that bounty on your head."

Vash looked at her blackly. "What, what is that thing your wearing?" Vash said as he observed her battle suit.

"This is my armor Vash. And this will be the thing that finally gets that bounty of yours." Samus said as she pointed her right arm at him. No hand could be seen there but Vash saw a barrel of a large gun that looked extremely dangerous. "Come on Vash aren't you excited to start you first match here?"

"Um no." Vash said still looking shocked at the advanced armor.

"Too bad because it's Showtime Vash the Stampede." Samus said as she took Vash by the hand and moved him over to a small courtyard on the side of the house. "Just step on that platform and we will be moved to a arena." Samus said as she pointed to a glowing purple disc that seemed to hover in the air.

Vash was rudely pushed onto the platform before he could protest the fight. Vash saw a great shimmer of light and felt weight less as he seemed to float up. Vash's vision blurred as he could only make out a little of this surroundings. A few moments latter Vash felt solid ground under his feet again.

Vash vision stared to clear and he could see he was in what appeared to be the ruins of a ancient temple. There was a lot of debris around which Vash noticed right away. 'That will make some good cover … hopefully' Vash thought as he noticed some grass lands around the temple.

Vash became aware of his surroundings as he noticed a huge crowed of people a small distance away from they were all cheering for the match to begin.

"Smashers let's welcome Vash the Stampede to his first mach here." The announcer said from a unknown place. Vash could also see that Samus was standing about ten feet from him with her orange helmet on her head. She was standing in an attack stance waiting for the match to begin.

"Are you sure I can't talk you out of this." Vash said as he looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"Stop doing that, this is a fighting competition and we will fight!" Samus said as she pointed her right hand gun at Vash.

"Get ready." The announcer said. Vash just stood staring at Samus with his gun still at his side. "Three, two, one. Begin!"

"Draw." Samus said as she aimed her gun at him. "Come on draw. Your not just going to roll over and die, are you?" Vash just stood there looking at her with his goofy smile on his face. "Fine have it your way!" Samus said in an angry tone.

Samus launched a missile out of her arm gun it headed straight for Vash. Vash just stood there looking at it as it got closer and closer. A few seconds before it would have hit him Vash fell backwards and kicked the missile up with his boot. The missile traveled a small distance up and exploded.

The whole crowd was struck silent, and so was Samus. Vash's friends sat in front seats of the crowd watching Vash. They were all awe struck. "Wow." Zelda said as she stared at the tall blond man. "That was incredible." Zelda was the only voice in the whole stadium.

"How did you do that?" Samus asked in a meager tone still shocked from what had happen. Vash still just stood there as if nothing happened. "Fine but you can't kick this!" Samus yelled as she fired a small energy shot at Vash.

Vash looked surprise by the ball of energy traveling towards him. Vash got ready and begin to move to the left moments before the small ball of energy would have stuck him. Vash dogged the ball in one quick move.

"So your serious." Vash said as he looked at Samus. "Fine if that's how it going to be." Vash said as his left hand went into his pocket of his coat. He pulled out his yellow tinted sunglasses. He pushed them onto his face and his mood intensely changed. Vash's right hand dipped to his gun belt and pulled his silver handgun out.

Vash slowly began to stager towards Samus. "Alright lets go." She said as she charged at Vash. Samus took a few quick punches at the tall man in front of her but he dogged every one.

Samus did a flip back and got a small distance away from Vash. "Alright enough." She said as she began to charge her energy weapon. Vash saw what was happening and moved quickly trying to get out of the way. Samus launched her charged weapon and a huge ball of energy escaped from the barrel of her gun. The ball traveled towards Vash who had to leaped out of the way of it.

Vash didn't completely get out of the way of the ball and it struck a part of his side. The energy left a large slash in his side and a serious burn mark around it. Vash landed and rolled under the cover of some rubble.

'Shoot, I need to end this now I'm starting to bleed badly.' Vash thought as he held his side. Vash peeked over his cover to see Samus starting to charge her weapon again. Vash took aim with his handgun and took a single shot. The bullet struck the barrel of Samus arm gun and seemed to jam it.

Samus looked at him in anger. "What did you do." She said as she looked at her damaged weapon.

"That no more use to you, are you ready to give up now?" Vash said as he looked at Samus.

Samus looked furious at him. "I'm not done yet." She said and ran towards Vash. Vash got ready to doge what he thought would be an oncoming wave of fists. But instead Samus rolled into a small ball and went under his legs. She came out of the ball and continued to run away from Vash.

Vash had a confused look on his face until he caught something out of the corner of his eye. It was a small ball that was blinking yellow and red. "Ahhhhh!" Vash screamed as he began to leap in the air.

The small bomb went off causing a small explosion and kicked up a lot of dust and rubble. Samus stared intensely at the vanishing cloud of smoke and debris looking for the outlaw. Her vision began to fade within her helmet.

'Shoot that jerk must had damaged my suit worse then I thought.' Samus thought, as she had to remove her helmet or risk going without sight. Samus finally took off her helmet and looked into the settling cloud of smoke.

'Where is he?' Samus thought as she continued to look into the smoke.

The smoke slowly dispersed to reveille a small piece of Vash's red coat lying in shreds in the small crater caused by the bomb. 'He must be down, there's no way he could have gotten away from that.' She thought as she moved towards the rubble.

"Oh my goddess!" Zelda said as she looked at the smoking rubble of the site where Vash had stood only moments before. "Where is he?" She asked as she looked at the small piece of fabric left from Vash's coat.

"It looks like Vash wont be here much longer." Fox said looking grim. "When Samus finds him I'm sure she will take him for that bounty."

"No, she can't." Peach said looking like she was about to cry. "He has to be ok."

'Vash where are you?' Zelda thought as she looked at the bounty hunter with the damaged suit walking towards the rubble.

Samus walked slowly, not wanting to risk damaging her suit anymore then it already was. She leaned down to her knees and picked up the piece of Vash's coat. The piece itself looked badly burned by the explosion, yet it still held it dark red color.

Finally Samus stood up and looked around. She had to find the injured Vash and claim his bounty. "Come out Vash its over!" She yelled into the arena looking for him.

Samus ears twitched as she heard a small pile of rocks moving. She quickly pivoted on her heels to face the noise. She was greeted by the sit of Vash standing in a pile of rubble.

He seemed to have escaped the blast clean except for the part of his jacket that she had found.

Now he began to charge the shocked Samus. She got into a fighting stance and was ready to warn off his attacks. Vash leaped into the air before he made contact with her. He twirled to he was still facing her in mid air.

When Vash finally landed he gave her no time to counter. Vash brought the side of his gun into the back of Samus neck with a hard blow. Vash made sure he didn't do any serious harm to her but just enough to knock her out.

Samus felt the cold silver gun connect to her neck. Her vision began to blur as she felt herself falling forward. Before she could hit the ground she felt a pair of hands on her that gently placed her on the ground. Right before she lose conciseness she saw the face of Vash The Satmpead still wearing his yellow sunglasses and smiling his friendly goofy smile at her even now.

"The Winner is Vash The Stampede." The announcer declared and the crowed went crazy.

Vash smiled at this and looked out into the crowd of screaming people. He found his friends in the first row and gave them all a quick smile.

Once again Vash was lead to one of the teleportation platforms by one of the officials in the arena. He stepped in and once again felt that odd feeling of floating, but it wasn't nearly as strong as the last time.

Vash slowly regained his composer yet again as he found himself at the front of the mansion. He opened the large wood doors and stepped inside.

'Oh man that was worse than I thought it would be.' Vash thought as he entered the building. Vash grabbed his side and felt the sticky texture of blood mix with his coat. 'I'm glad none of my friends noticed this, they would make a big deal out of it, especially Peach.' Vash gave a weak laugh at this but it hurt his injured side to do so.

"Vash!" He heard coming from down one of the halls. The next moment Peach came bombing up to him and gave him a big hug. It hurt his side terribly but he would not show it on his face.

"Vash I was so worried for you, you didn't get hurt did you." She asked with a worry look on her face.

"Just a few scratches." Vash said as she gave him another worry look.

"Are you sure?" She asked once again. Vash was starting to fell guilty about lying to her but it would keep her from worrying. He then felt her had on where he had his cut. "Vash…"

"Its nothing I've had far worse believe me." Vash said as he finally began to take off his yellow sunglass.

"No Vash were going to go see Doctor Mario right now." Peach demanded as she grabbed his hand delicately and pulled him down a corridor to the medic's station.

A few seconds after Peach had dragged Vash away Zelda stepped into the hallway.

"Vash?"

**Authors notes: Sorry this chapter is a little late but I have been busy. Instead of writing I have been reading. I read the other half of the lastdark tower book and it was great. If you haven't read it yet I strongly recommend it. Anyway I will try to get the next chaper up sooner then this one. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	6. The Doctor

**Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun or SSB**

"Peach this isn't necessary." Vash said for about the fifth time as Peach continued to drag him through the many coradors of the smasher's mansaion.

"I don't care Vash your hurt so you're seeing a doctor, even if I have to force you too." Peach said in a demanding voice. She tugged on Vash's arm a little harder, now forcing him to move a bit faster. "I just wish this mansion wasn't so big, it takes hours to get anywhere here." Peach said, "and I keep getting lost." She said in a much smaller tone.

"Wait you do know where were going, right?" Vash asked and looked at the princess with dought in his eyes.

"Of course I do! I have a great sense of direction." Peach stated as they rounded another corner. "All these hallways just look the same, that's the real problem."

**Twenty Minutes Later**

"Peach can we please stop," Vash said. They had traveled down so many hallways Vash had lost count. "Maybe we can try to find someone to help us."

"NO!" Peach screamed. "I will get you to the doctor to get you healed and noting is going to stop me." Peach stated as she dragged Vash though another hallway that looked like all the others. "It probably only a bit further anyway."

'I think she's gone crazy from all the walking.' Vash thought and gave a little smile at this. Just then Peach looked back at him.

"And what are you smiling at." She said with an angry look in her eyes.

"Oh its nothing, Lets just take a brake." Vash pleaded and sat down with Peach still holding his hand. This sudden force took Peach off guard and she fell down with him. Vash just sat there and closed his eyes, while Peach tried to think of a way out of the labyrinth of hallways they were in.

"I don't think I'll make it Peach. Just leave me behind save yourself." Vash said with a smirk on his face. "There's still a chance for you if you go now!"

"Oh shut up." Peach said also with a smirk on her face. "So how's your wound Mr. dramatic."

"Its fine." Vash said trying to change the subject.

"You didn't even check it yet." Peach said as she reached over to where Vash's coat was stained a dark crimson color. She touched the spot and felt the gash on Vash's side. "Well it's almost closed up but you should still have it looked at Vash."

"I keep telling you I'm fine. When you live on a planet like mine your used to the occasional injury." Vash stated. "We should just try to get back to the main part of the building, I can take care of it myself."

Peach looked at him and said, "Yea your probably right, I was just worried about you."

"Thanks I appreciate the gesture. Not a hole lot of people like the legendary outlaw on my planet." Vash said and gave Peach a warm smile.

Vash stood up on his black boots and began to look around their current hallway. He noticed nothing out of the ordinary from the other hallways that he had seen so they either had to press on or try to follow there trail back.

"What do you think we should do Peach?" Vash asked and looked at Peach who was staring at something behind Vash. She had a surprise look on her face and Vash could see a touch of anger in there also. Vash quickly turned around and looked at what peach was staring at. It was a person who had on her pink dress again.

"Zelda?" Vash said shocked.

"Hi Vash, hay Peach." Zelda said too the two. "So what are you two doing way out in this part of the mansion?"

"Wait how did you get here? I know you weren't following us." Vash said as he looked at Zelda still in shock.

"I teleported, why?" Zelda said as she watched Vash's expression drop.

"You what?"

"Tellaported." Zelda said and looked at Peach who was still behind Vash. "So am I interrupting something?"

"No, I was just trying to get Vash to the doctors for his injury." Peach said and watched as Zelda's expression dropped just like Vash's had.

"Wait, Vash you got hurt?" Zelda said as she moved closer to him. "Are you ok do you need to see the doctor badly?" Zelda said in a worried voice. "Peach where is he hurt?"

"Hay I'm not mortally wounded or anything it's just a little scratch." Vash said still a little shocked by Zelda's appearance.

Peach pointed out to Vash's side where his coat was bloody. Zelda felt the spot and felt Vash winced as she touched it. "Vash this is serious it still hasn't stop bleeding, I cant believe you can even stand." Zelda said still with that worry look on her face. "I don't have enough energy left to heal it completely, but I do have enough energy to take us to the doctors office." Zelda said and looked at her friends.

"What you mean teleporting us Zelda, no way." Peach said. "We'll find our way to the doctors on foot right Vash." Peach said as she looked at Vash.

"Are you sure Peach I mean we really don't know where it is, or where we are for that matter." Vash said.

Peach looked at him with hurt eyes as she walked back to Zelda and Vash. "I guess so if you really want to Vash." Peach said in a small tone of voice.

"Alright everyone hang on!" Zelda said as she began to cast Farore's Wind. Zelda body filled with energy as a strong green light and a rushing wind entered the dull hallway. Vash shielded his eyes form the bright light as he got the sensation that he was moving. Vash quickly remembered back to before he had his fight with Samus and how he had that weightless felling when he got teleported. This was the same kind of felling only a little weaker. The magic filled the hall way and the three friends disappeared leaving only the smell of a summers wind behind them.

Vash felt the rushing wind stop as he regained his vision. They were now in a medium size room with a lot of small metal cabinets. The doors of the cabinets shined with the reflection of the florescent lights above. There were also five small beds in the room all had freshly washed sheets and white pillows.

Vash felt the wind left from the spell follow them into this new room. His coat tails waved from the small gusts of wind they were feeling. Vash opened his eyes and saw that Zelda and Peach had made the trip to the new room with him as well.

"Wow that was pretty impressive Zelda." Vash said with a small smile on his face. He was still felling a little woozy from there trip and didn't want to move much.

"Thanks Vash." Zelda said excepting the compliment with a smile on her face. Zelda ventured a look at Peach who was the only one not smiling but giving Zelda a death look. "Anyway lets find you a doctor Vash."

"Hello?" A voice came from behind a drawn curtain which concealed a bed.

"Yes, Doctor Mario we have a patient for you." Peach said trying to sound as pleasant as possible. She was still looking at Zelda as she said this.

"Oh a new patient that's great." Dr. Mario said as he walked out of the curtain. "I still have Samus here, but she's just passed out." Dr. Mario said as he came to the three. "Now which one of you is sick?"

"That would be this guy right here." Zelda said as she pointed up at Vash.

"Hmm, never seen you before. So what's your story Mr.?" Dr. Mario said as he looked at the tall blonde man in front of him.

"I'm Vash." Vash said as he shock the hand of the doctor. "I just have a little cut so I can probably just fix it myself."

"Don't be silly Vash, your injured and your going to get the doctor to help you." Peach said as she took a seat on one of the bed in the room. "He has a large cut on his side Dr. Mario."

"Well thank you Peach." Dr. Mario said as he looked at the large red stain in Vash coat. "Wow this is a pretty serious wound, ok Mr. Vash please remove your coat and under shirt so I can get a better look at it. "

Vash seemed to get very nervous at this last command. "Doctor it really isn't a big deal I don't think this is necessary." Vash keep saying as both Peach and Zelda gave him cold looks. "Fine but Doctor can we go behind a curtain or something." Vash said in a meager tone.

"Well of coarse if you're that embarrassed." Dr. Mario said as he brought Vash to one of the bed and closed the curtain. Peach and Zelda exchanged glances as they heard Vash unbutton his coat. 'I wonder why he so embarrassed.' Zelda thought as she watched the curtain.

Suddenly they both heard Dr. Mario yell. "Oh my god!" He said as the girls continued to watch the curtain form the outside. They both got up and walked over to the curtain to see what all the fuss was about.

"Vash? Dr. Mario? Are you two ok?" Peach said as she and Zelda drew back the curtain that Vash was hidden behind. What they saw startled them very badly. Vash stood there with his coat and top part of his suit off. Vash's sides, chest and shoulders were covered in hideous scars. Many seemed to be curdle stitched while others seemed to had just heal on there own. Vash caught sight of the girls and quickly slipped his coat back over his body. Vash gave them both glances and walked towards the entrance of the room and left the three their stunned by what they saw.

Zelda was the first to speak. "What happened to him?" She said still somewhat in shock of what she had just seen. She looked over at Peach who was just standing there looking at where Vash had been. "Do you think we should go after him Peach?" Zelda asked her friend who still seemed to look out into nothing. "Peach?"

"Yea Zelda we should go after him." Peach said as she turned to face her friend. "Lets go find him."

'Great, now they probably disgusted with me.' Vash thought as he walked outside the mansion. 'What am I going to say to them the next time I see them. How can I even talk to them now.'

Vash thought as he decided to take a walk around the Mansion. "What should I do?" He said to himself as he closed his eyes and kept walking. He felt the pain in his side again and thought, 'maybe I should have got some Band-Aids while I was in the doctors office.' He felt his side and found it was almost healed over but still bleeding. "Maybe I should take it easy, or at least find something to cover the cut." Vash said to himself and kept walking on.

"LOOK OUT!" Some one screamed as Vash herd a small whistling sound coming at him. Vash quickly open his eyes to see the object coming at him. It was an arrow. Vash's had reacted without even noticing. He plucked his gun out and shot the tip of the arrow as the dry wood smashed into peaces. Vash looked over to see who had lunched the arrow and was surprised to see a grope of what looked like odd children.

"I'm so sorry mister." The one who had launch the arrow came running up with his bow still in his hands. The thing that took Vash back was that this little boy looked just like Link.

"Link? Link is that you?" Vash said, as he got closer to the child.

"Well yea who did you think it was?" The kid questioned. Vash could tell that he was still nervous about getting in trouble for the arrow he had launched.

"I'm just a little surprised the last time I saw you, you were twice your height that you are now." Vash said still a little confused.

"Oh, you must mean old Link. I'm young Link." Young Link said as he held out his hand for a handshake with the new man. Vash took the hand and found the kid had a strong grip.

"I'm Vash The Stampede." Vash said as Young Link looked at him.

"Oh your that new competitor right."

"Yes that's me." Vash said with a smile on his face.

"Well do you want to meet the rest of my friends Mr. Vash?" Young Link said as he turned to the little group of kids a few feet off.

"Sure." Vash said as he walked with young Link to where the kids were playing. Young Link explained that he had been showing off too his frainds with his bow and had a accidentally shot at Vash. "It's no problem accidents happen." Vash said too the young boy.

"Thanks Vash, these are my friends." Young Link said and pointed out the group of four children. "This is Kirby," he said and pointed to a small pink ball like creature with little stub arms and legs. Kirby waved at Vash who waved back. "Next we have Ness." Young Link said as he pointed to a small boy with a red hat and backpack on. "Finally we have Popo and Nana." Young Link said and pointed out two children who were dressed in odd artic clothing.

"Every one this is Vash." Young Link said. Vash waved to all the kids who waved back at him.

"Hi every body, what are you guys doing out here?" Vash asked all the kids who were standing in the grass.

"Mr. Vash I think your bleeding." Nana said as she stood beside her brother. "Do you need help?"

"Oh no I'm fine. Actually do you have any Band-Aids I could use?" Vash asked with little hope in his eyes.

"Sure I have some in my back pack." Ness said as he took off his backpack and gave Vash some small kids Band-Aids. "I hope these will work."

"This will be fine thanks." Vash accepted the Band-Aids gratefully and slipped them into his pocket. "Maybe after I get a little better I'll come out and play with you guys." Vash said as he began to walk away form the group of kids.

"Really? Not many of the adults will play with us." Young Link said as Vash continued to walk away.

"Yea sure I will, I promise." Vash said as he reached the side door to the mansion. "I'll see you guys latter ok." Vash said as he turned the doorknob.

"Ok bye Vash." The group of kids shouted as he disappeared into the mansion.

**This chapter is very late and I'm sorry. Had to visit a relative for the weekend and codent work on this chapter there. So I hope you enjoyed chapter 6 and I hope to get 7 up soon. Please review it dose mean a lot to me.**


End file.
